The Dragonborn Of Friendship
by TheWiskli
Summary: Skyrim is clean from dragons, only Paarthurnax and Odahviing left. Paarthurnax have become the dragon king, but he neads his son as the prince. So Dragonborn have to leave Skyrim and search in Equestria after him. Pony World :D Rated: T for the Future.
1. Prologue

The Dragonborn Of Friendship: Prologue

It was summer, but still cold up in the Northern of Skyrim. Inside the Collage of Winterhold there was a pony that studied the art of Spellsword, the pony was a stallion that used most of his time for research. "Are you still reading that book Archmage?" a dark and annoyed voice who broke the silence in the Arcanaeum. "Oh, Urag…" he replied, "Yes it's so complicated that you can merge a spell in your blade without having an enchantment on the weapon" this made Urag laugh and me with questions. "I never thought that you could have a problem with spells, after all you are the most powerful alicorn that have ever existed" he laughs out. He was true about that, my entire life I have lived, I have almost only studied under the magic and how to fight with it.

I can still remember that day I left my grandmother and the village after the princess discovered my ability of magic, she wanted me to be her student, but she already had one before. So the only thing she wanted me to do was to leave Equestria and go for the College. And now almost 13 years is gone from my youth, but it has been a good life to live and there are many more years still to live for. I snapped out of my mind and saw that Tolfdir was trying to communicate with me.

"Archmage… are you alright?" he asked while he shacked my hoof to get contact. "wha… what? What is it?" I asked. "It's seems that you are still half asleep" he giggles. Crazy old unicorn I thought but I forgive him. "But Archmage there is a problem right now, Odahviing was outside right now and told that Paarthurnax has requested your appearance on The Throat Of The World tomorrow." He told me. I should have known this was coming cause he always shakes me if there is a Dovahkiin problem, if not he does it for me. "Understood Tolfdir I will leave right now" I said walking to the exit.

The next day I was on the mountain locking for the new dragon leader of the world. Not long ago I defeated Alduin and he's army of dragons, but with the help of Paarthurnax and Odahviing I managed to kill him and the evil dragons fleered across the world to give the message around about the dragonborns victory. Later on I gave Paarthurnax the leadership of the dragons and he accepted it. But now I'm curious of what he wants from me.

"Drem Yol Lok Dovahkiin!" he surprised me behind me. "WHAT THE HAY?" I screamed "Paarthurnax, never do that again" I shouted to him. "My apologies my fahdon" he said. I saw in his eyes that he wasn't her to play. "I can see that you want to give me some bad news" I spoke. He suddenly flapped his wings and lifted himself to the dragon table. I followed him and walked to him until he suddenly stopped me in the middle of the field. "I have some good and bad news Dovah," he said. "You can begin with the good ones" I said curios about what is going on.

"It semmes that only me and Odahviing is the only Dovahs in Keizaal" he said gladly, I was exited by this news, finally this country is finished with evil dragons who only wants to create terror and fear. "But the bad news is… we want you to move out of Keizaal." I was in shock to get news like that from him. "Why? Why do you want me to move out from Skyrim? I've lived here in 13 years and only in one year fighting against the dragons, the cuttie mark I have, shows that I'm a fighter for my people. I'm Starscream, Starscream the Dragonborn!" I roared,

I have never been so angry on him before, I could see he was accepting that this could happen. "The reason I want you out from Skyrim, is that I have seen that the dovahs is trying to take over another country" he explained. "Oh… I'm sorry for-" "No Dovah I'm sorry for not explaining it," he said, then continued, "The country the most dragons have flee to is your homeland" he said fast. My anger rose to a thousand degrease and began to shout out Unrelenting Force stronger than I have ever done before toward where Equestria is…

Meanwhile in Equestria, Celestia was on the balcony reading a certain letter from here faithful student. This letter, which gave here a smile, than a dark blue younger alicorn came behind here and surprised here by making here a cupcake and cried "Happy Birthday Tia!" Celestia turned around to face her then greeted "Why thank you Luna" she smiled, suddenly she felt something weird coming directly towards them. She faced to north where the feeling was from then suddenly she and Luna got pushed backwards by the super strong wind and the whole Equestria got windier from the ground and everyone could here the ancient words:

_**Fus Ro Dah**_

15 minutes later Celestia and Luna wakes up on the floor where the royal guards have been trying to wake them up. Celestia began to rise up from the floor and Luna had trouble with here hoof since Celestia did land on here when they were pushed backwards. "Your highnesses are you all right? And what happened?" a guard asked Celestia started "I'm fine, but Luna needs help with here hoof" then faced to the balcony "What happened was a long distance warning from Skyrim I think" then Luna spoke up "Why Skyrim Sis?" "The words we heard before I was knocked out were a speech of the voice called a shout. The shout is only from one pony called Dragonborn and he or she must be raised in Skyrim and by dragons" she finished.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, a purple and green baby dragon was in the middle of cleaning in the library he and Twilight Sparkle lived in, and then suddenly heard the shout go over Equestria. Twilight was reading something and reacted to the shout as well, but spike dropped everything he did at that point and ran to the guest room yelling after help, locked himself inn and hided himself under the bed, Twilight was afraid for what had happened to Spike so she knocked on the door and waited for answers… 5 minutes later without any answer she finally speaks "Spike what is wrong with you?" "Stay away! I'm not going to go out before the dragon killer is gone!" Twilight eyes went wide and quickly answer, "Spike, what the hay are you talking about?" He opened the door and quickly hugged Twilight's leg and gets here surprised of this kind of action from him, she could see he was in pain and crying for something. Than he finally answer to here question "There is a legend about a dragon killer who shouts like that, maybe he killed my family maybe that was happened to my parent-" Twilight had heard enough about it and stopped him to say anything more and saw that he was tired from this and laid him to bed even it wasn't bed time for him yet.

On the Throat, Starscream was finished with the shout and looked on the dragon leader. "I will leave right now, watch the skies for me while I'm gone" "But before you leave, I need to tell you something" Paarthurnax said, "I want you to find my kiir, and stay with him until he is old enough to be the prince of dovah" "YOU HAVE A SON!" I reacted to that he had a son I didn't even know of "Yes Dovahkiin, I have. My kiir is a little dragon who is in Equestria, he is raised by a pony but be carful but he might be afraid of you because of the legends of your kind is a… scary one" he said. I didn't react so badly this time but I will help Paarthurnax do make his son strong with the way of the voice. "You got yourself a deal, I promise to return when im do-" "NO" he suddenly cried "You will come back as a visitor, NOT as a pony who lives here dovahkin" I wanted to complain about it, but I know that would be like throwing an hour In the trash. "Fine then I will stay in Equestria and find your son."

After I was finish talking to him I flew to the College and explained the situation, I told them that Tolfdir that he was the Arcemage while im gone, Tolfdir said that I still have the rank of Arcemage if somepony was asking me for it. I told my goodbyes and when I was on the road I saw the high king Ulfic Stormcloak in front of the guards he had with him I didn't know what was going on, but when I approached him he quickly gave me a hug and told me "May Talos guide you and your future for the ponies safety against dragons" I have never been so surprised before in my life, so I broke the hug and told him. "Ulfric, I will return, but not stay. I will tell tales about the Great War and about you, by the 9 divines I wish you good luck in the future" Ulfric and me was friends sence we where young and I was his right side under the Cival war.

I took my last goodbyes with him, and then keep going until I was on the board on a boat that took me directly to Equestria. I stopped and saw the last time the beauty of Skyrim, "So long Skyrim, may I have a adventure like you again" after that I walked into my private room and put myself into sleep.

_**I'm Starscream and this is my story.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Dragons and Castle Mayhem

The Dragonborn Of Friendship Chapter 1: Dragons And Castle Mayhem

**Twilight's POW**

I was up all night watching Spike sleeping, when I was thinking about what he said to me right before he fainted. That sentence have been a pain for me since he was with those other mean dragons a while back ago. Spike should understand that he was chosen because of the death of his parents, Celestia told me two days after that accident that he's mother was from a place called Sky… something else that i don't quiet remember, and she died right after the egg was out of here. She told me also that his father is a mystery among with them. Maybe there are some books that have a little more information about this "Dragon killer" spike was afraid of.

The books don't give me any information about a legendary dragon killer, maybe Princess knows something about that suddenly breeze and that large yell that filed the skies also. She is probably sleeping right now, but this is a real important thing to report in for. I quickly ran to find a quill and a scroll to make a message to here, than I will probably get answers tomorrow. I started the letter as always:

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_Last night something weird happened to Ponyville. _

_It was nice as usual, but suddenly a cold and strong breeze that flow through Ponyville, _

_and a mysteriously yell was coming from nowhere._

_I talked to Rainbow Dash about this, and she really didn't have any idea of what was going on with the whether. After all, she is the one that controls the whether in Ponyville._

_But last and not least, Spike was getting terrified when he heard the so called voice._

_After what he told me he had heard rumors about a dragon killer who has a voice like that._

_Something says that you know something about this event, please answer me soon so we can make Spike happy with some good news._

_Also I'm sorry for sending this letter late, but i haven't got any sleep after the breeze did appear, and Spike went unconscious._

_From Your Most Fateful Student_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Right after I was done with the letter, a loud knocking was on the door, so loud that Spike heard it and quickly ran downstairs and spoke up "What is going on?" still half asleep. I didn't know who in this time of hour could come, but I opened the door. By surprise, it was one of the mean dragons that was teasing Spike. "STAY BACK!" I yelled for protecting Spike. "Hey, lets take a break now, and don't do anything stupid" the dragoon said. I could see he was really afraid of something and have been running from something, so i calmed down myself and Spike didn't seem to understand what was going on so I stared to ask him why he was here? He quickly took a break to breath and continued answer the question. "The dragon lord of Equestria was having a haste meeting back at the volcano mountain, As he's "sender of need" I am in charge to get any dragon information about the so called meeting. Spike. Usually I'm not send to a dragon which lives alone without 3 more dragons, so this is a S-class information so take some notes." he asked nicely. Spike quickly took some paper and quill and was ready for writhing.

**Normal POW:**

"Dear Any Dragon of Equestria" He started "It seems that for the first time in 2000 years the whole Equestria was field with a Shout of the dragon's tongue-" "What? A dragon was responsible for that?" Twilight interrupted. "Quiet now. Questions Later." He said. he continued "We don't know yet who did it, but what we know is that a pony did it" a pony with a voice that strong? Twilight thought. "And he was sending a signal for help on the way, which means that big problems will come to Equestria and somepony is on it's way to help" Twilight didn't understand anything about the so called signal, but continued listening to the dragon. "Some dragons thinks that the Dragonborn or so called "Dragon killer" from the stories is responsible for this" this made Spike brake the quill and get paralyzed in fear. Twilight saw this and tried to make him focused, she did wake him up from it and the dragon continued the report. "If that is true, then we want the Princesses informed about this fast. But we have to wait and see for the future for that. If you have any information about this please contact soonest you can to the high dragon council in the Mountain Volcano" He finished the speech. "So… any questions?" he asked. Twilight raised here hand to get attention, the points at here. "How is it physically possible that a pony can do that kind of shout?" Twilight was going to ask him but… "whops, i gotta go see ya" then he in lightning speed gone from the library. Twilight was getting tired and spoke up to Spike "well… I want you to send this letter to the Princess now, and tomorrow we have to talk about what happened yesterday." "I agree, and the notes will i save in my chest" he answers. After this Spike sends the letter and goes to get some sleep with Twilight.

**Starscream's POW:**

I was resting peacefully in my bed, not closing my eyes, but only thinking how grandma has it. She is probably sleeping now and maybe she is dead, my last thought got me freezing for my closest family to be gone when I'm getting home. After all I am first telling the princess that I'm back, and about my quest. I closed my eyes and was thinking how she is going to react to how I have grown, 'maybe she want me to become here prince' I thought while laughing in a low voice. This remind me what Ulfric gave me before I left him. I quickly got up and walked to my saddle bag and picked up the so called "Azura's Star" which was a gift form me when he got married with the Jarl Elisif, when I heard that they was getting married I was shocked that they of all was getting married. After what I've heard they have already got a daughter, an weird moment did go inside me when he gave me the Star. But Ulfric is Ulfric so he gave it as a goodbye gift, I wonder if he remember it was me who gave him that thing… Whatever his reason is I just go with it. Suddenly I took on my battle gear and my bag and ran outside after feeling a so strong power above the ship I saw some sailors running for their lives inside the ship. What i thought was right, and I heard some people yelling the same as always "DRAGON!" one shouted. They were right there was a dragon right above us and could hear his voice was ready for some flaming breath. "**YOL… TOOR SHUL**" it shouts, and flames was targeting the boat and mostly me. So I fled as fast as always to a safe place and got my sword ready to fight, I jumped up to the dragon which was like 5 feet from ground and I tried to sliced his head, I hit him but it only got him a bit scar on his face. The hit made him fly away from the boat, this made me se what he was after this time, I could se the sun was rising really fast and made me little confused. And Equestria was visible to se the land, castle and the docks… 'wait… OH NO' I screamed in side my head. The dragon was targeting the castle. I quickly ran to the end of the boat, quickly jumped of it and spread my wings so i could fly fast as the light and reach him before mass destruction.

**Normal POW:**

meanwhile Celestia was reading the early letter from here student. The part of Spike told here got here attention. Luna walked in with here broken hoof and confronted here. "My dear sister, I can se that you are worried. What is it?" Celestia sinned and got ready for a long talk "I think I know what happened last night Luna…" she said. "What? How do you know this?" she asked loud enough to make the corridor staff hear that yell of here. "Silence my dear, we can't let anyone learn about this yet." she said quickly and quiet enough to Luna. she nodded and closed the door to the throne hall. Celestia asked Luna to come to her with the broken hoof, Luna knows that when Celestia ask something like that, she always starts to begin with a new story she don't know about. "Have you ever heard about a Pony who has the tongue of a dragon?" she starts, Luna shakes her head, and Celestia continue the story. "For over four thousand years ago there was a immortal like us called Akatosh who created the dragons and one of the most powerful artifact called the "Amulet of kings" was even more powerful than the Elements of harmony" Luna gasped, 'an artifact with more power than the Elements!' "how is that even possible?" Luna asked. Celestia continued "But the Amulett of kings was destroyed under the 3th decade, so Akatosh saw that instant of a amulet, he wanted to create a special power that only one pony can do… which was to shout like a dragons attack." Luna understand's more now, "So what we heard yesterday was a pony. And we haven't heard it over two thousand years ?" "That is correct my dear. but first he tried with the royal blood of Equestria, which was our dad. but he created the the Royal Canterlot voice with it. Akatosh got angry on our dad so he stored the power and gave it to another pony that was going to be a leader of equestrian when he makes his move to get the the sun and the moon's crown, this is after what our dad wrote in his journal." "What? the pony is after to became the king!" Luna shouted when she holds here tiara tight. "Maybe or he doesn't know." she answerd. "Anyway, the pony is formally known as Dovahkiin or in our language Dragonborn." she ends. "I… see…" Luna said slow. a silence was in the air, then suddenly a royal guard ran in the room dead tired. "Princess, emergency there has been spotted a ship from Skyrim has been attacked by a huge dragon and it is on the way to he castle." he stops to take a breath. "What are you talking-" Luna asks when the hole wall that was facing the ocean was destroyed by a 50 feet tall dragon that got attacked by something.

Celestia quickly activated a shield to protect the guard, Luna and her self from wall pieces, the dragon shacked his head after that hard landing and spotted the princesses was in the room. The dragon chuckles and raised him self up to face the sisters, "Ful seems that I'm in the right Place, the kinbook of Equestria. The Kullas will Mah Mahfaeraak Ko Alduin's Vokun" The Dragon yells loud. Celestia mouth hit the floor by fear when he mentioned Alduin. She was newer afraid of something, but Alduin is here greatest nightmare she have herd about. The dragon was ready to shout a Flame breath, "**YOL…..**" he started making a big shout and Celestia didn't do anything because of getting painful nightmares back to her memory. Luna tried to make her focus and the guard tried to get ready to protect the princesses when the magic shield goes down. "**TOOR SH-**" he tried to shout it out but out of nowhere a powerful wall of frost hit his mouth, Celestia and Luna tried to see where it came from. a young weird locking solider with some robes and armor on his legs and a vied locking enchanted mask was entering the battlefield the pony was a alicorn like Celestia and Luna, "Is that a alicorn?" Luna asks for suddenly out lout. The dragon had recover from the frost and finally saw who was the responsible for the attack "Dovahkiin, I should have known…" the dragon said. "DRAGONBORN!" The sisters said it at the same time. The Dragonborn started take out his double sword and tries to balance with his back legs and quickly started to attack the dragon, the dragon got many cuts on his face because of him but started to try to bite his head of. Dragon failed and began to breath fire on him. The Dragonborn jumped away from him and started to show the princesses the truth "**FUS ROH DAH!**" he shouted at him, a direct hit and made him hit the wall on the other side of the chamber. The Dragonborn could see the dragon was tired, so he took one of his swords and quickly without hesitation stabbed his heart. The dragon screamed out in pain and five seconds later he was dead. Dragonborn walked away from the dragon and to the Princess. Princess Celestia was going to say anything but saw the dragon burning up and he's soul was dragged inside of him.

The Draonborn approached the princess and bowes for respect "It's been a long time Celestia" he said, Celestia looked on him for hints that she could recognize him "Do I know you?" she asks a little embarrassing. He began to chuckle and Luna was getting menu questions on here head about this Dragonborn. "very well then, I can begin with taking of my mask first." as told he took of his mask and showed his face for them. Celestia could now believe here eyes to see that little colt he was hasn't changed so much in years. "Starscream! you are the dragonborn?" she shouted, he noted. "Who is he sis?" Luna asked, Celestia told the history about a colt who was a alicorn had been located in Ponywille in some minutes. And Luna's eyes went wide about this, and Starscream was just listening to the story. when Celestia was she locked on him with a smile, "So how was the College?" she asked, he was getting a little more emotionless with the question, "Well… lets just say I'm quitted when I became 15, and came back when I was 18… so I did some war and Dragonborn stuff when I was away from there." suddenly Celestia's smile went into a gasp "What! I thought I made a clear that you couldn't leave before you was a Master Mage!" She shouted at him. Starscream began to laugh about this. "If that so, I could leave when I was 6 then." he said. Celestia was locking weird on him, like he was a special talented alicorn with mythical powers that no one ever had before. "No Celestia, I'm not Star Swill" he suddenly said. "How-" "Did i know?" he brokes it again. Celestia stopped and changed the theme. "So Starscream, what bring you here, and what was the large shout you did two days ago?" she asked "I was informing that help is on the way. You see Skyrim was having a dragon problem with Alduin. He is dead now, but his followers is coming to take over Equestria. That is my Side Quest." He informs here. Luna quickly asks him "Well then, what is your main quest?" Starscream started to lock around for other people, the only people was them, the guards was cleaning after the the mess. so he signed. "You see, The dragon king was asking me to find his son." Celestia asked him "Is there anything we can help you with?" "In fact yes I do" He smiled. "Do you know how many Dragons in this country that has been raised by a pony?" he asked. Celestia knows everyone, by that she means only Spike is raised like that. "So who is this spike you think about?" he ask. She told him about Spike and where he was in Ponyville. Starscream smiled "Well then, i'm of to train the prince. It was nice to finally meat you Luna" She blushed about his attitude towards here. Suddenly Celestia stopped him. "Starcream what do you mean by training him?" "The kings orders was to protect and train him until he is ready for fight." he answers. "Well then take this note to my student and she will fill you with some details, and also let you sleep in here guest room. Until you have got your own place." I thanked here and quickly jumped out of the window and flapped my wings in the detraction of Ponywille. "Twilight Sparkle….. hmm… why does that name sound familiar?" he thought. But in one hour a dragons life is going to be changed. Forever.


	3. Chapter 2: Knockout and Reunion Party

The Dragonborn Of Friendship Chapter 2: Knockout and Reunion Party.

**Starscream's POW:**

I was approaching Ponyville in 15 minutes, and I was beginning to become tired. Celestia knows always the best route in air, but on the ground I'm lost of here navigation, especially when I'm landing in a forest full of monsters. Which happened after I got tired by flying, so I landed inside of a dark and weird area in a forrest. The forrest did have a clear path to somewhere, but to make sure I got one of my daggers out for protection. While I was walking, my thoughts came on and I never got to know what was inside of the message Celestia gave me to Twilight. I reached to my saddle bag and picked up the scroll and locked up the sealing and took a peek inside and the Letter was written like this.

_To my fateful student: Twilight Sparkle._

_As you can see, the alicorn you got the letter for is a top class VIP_

_for the reasons that is forbidden to answer for others than himself or the Royal Family._

_I have already talked to him and he is going to stay for a while,_

_So i'm asking you if you can let him borrow your Guest room until he is finished his quest,_

_From: Princess Celestia_

_P.S: If you need help with magic, you can ask him anything._

The last comment got me a little afraid, after all when I searched for the memory in Celestia mind about Ponyville I came up with the Twilight's egghead of questioning. well… I just have to take it like a man. Suddenly I sensed a creature come closer to me, I took the letter, sealed it again like it was and took my dagger in an fighting position. I could feel it came closer and the power from it was large like a pony, I could see the bushes move and slowly stop. I questioned myself and decided to brake the silent for good. "Hello" I started. Nothing answers, "I know your in there, I can sense your energy from a long way." I continued. Still no answer, I got annoyed by this and decided to walk to the energy was. Suddenly when I was right behind the bush it hided inn, got attacked by it. I jumped backward and blocked the claws from it, I took a lock on the creature and it was a full grown manticore, I could see it wasn't hiding from me, but hunting me. I felt that he stuck me with his scorpion tail in my shoulder and the poison was going through my body, it was probably when I was near it. "Dang it" I yelled. I could see that he was going to eat me for dinner, well… it's better than been food for a dragon…. Suddenly I fainted slowly enough to see the manticore escaping from something, and some seconds later I see a yellow Pegasus slowly trying to communicate with me… But it was to late, I was knocked out by a animal that I have fight so many times. What was different this this time?

I sensed something good from a good distance, maybe it was a sweet roll, no this was something fresher, something i could see a apple with… It was an apple pie. I just have to opening my eyes and everything is going to be fine. As I was going to open the eyes up I could see something but everything went blurry, after all a manticore poison can be a pain in my flank. After three or four seconds everything was easy to see again, I was in a bed and small animals was everywhere, but the creepy thing was that they all was stared at me with big eyes. I tried to get out of my bed but only went into failure, my armor, weapons and my saddle bag was on a bench in front of a table. My magic seems to work and so I reached up both of my hoofs in air and was trying to perform the Grand Healing spell. I was successful on the spell and had a ball of healing, the animals was amazed by this and when the I released it the hole room was filth with light. I quickly got up and stretched myself to se if I still need to heal, after what I can see the sick and injured animals was healed at the same time. The house I was in locked more like a one roomed house, the sun was down so I must have been knocked out a long time. I should know that the owner is maybe on the way to see me so the best thing to do is to wait for here. I could hear some steps come closer in the front door.

The door got open and revealing the yellow pegasus, se seems really shy so I started with the typical "Hello there"… I got no answer from here, "So you are taking care of sick animals who is hurt?" I asked. She began to look on me and finally answers me. "Yes… I love to take care of animals." she smiled. "Um, excuse me mister?" She asked. I quickly answers her with a node. "Who are you?" she ask. "I'm Starscream" I answer, "was it you who saved me?" I had to ask. She was over with the extremely shyness. "Yes, I was looking after my pet bunny, Angel. But then I saw you fighting a manticore. I scared it away when you , and I got help from a friend of mine to carry your stuff and yourself." I was happy for her kindness. "But, I never got your name. and who was the other one who helped you?" I asked. "My name is Fluttershy, My friend Twilight was the one who helped you." Wait… Twilight helped me?, I have to deliver the massage to here and make everything as planed. "Wait… Twilight? I was actually on my way to here for a special task by the princess." i said. I quickly got my things on and got my saddle bag searching for if something was gone and luckily nothing was gone, I put my Mask and armor on and turned to face Fluttershy. "Will I hit Ponyville if I go on the road?" I asked. She was looking at me strangely. She noted, I smiled to her "I thank you for your kindness, and as payment for your good work, I healed many of your animal friends" I smiled. She smiled back and waving her hoof to me. I continued running on the path when I finally saw the sun raising up.

**Normal POW:**

The sun was on the high now, and Starscream is exited see how it has changed. He could see Ponyville in a distance, and stopped near a cliff to take a break for running. He smiled and could see the house major lived in when he was a little colt. He jumped down from the cliff and landed hard on the ground, for Starscream it isn't a problem, usually he destroys the ground he lands on. He started walking inside the town square, moments like this people is always steering at him, for Starscream it wasn't a problem. Suddenly a pink earth pony was showing up from nowhere and was talking to me like I was deaf "Are you a new pony, ooh I love new ponies it always a new opportunity to make a new friend and throw a party, are you a solider? where you from? What's your name? (GASP)" then the she just ran away. Starscream didn't know what just happened, all he could say was nothing but… "By Ysmir… did just happened?" He said. He continued to take a look after mayor in the town hall. For Starscream everything was completely different from when he was a little colt, he saw the main hall, and decided to take a look inside.

He opened the door and could see some working tables and some ponies working like it was real fight against life or death, Starscream walked to the secretary's desk and gave a signal to here to see me. The mare was busy signing some paperworks and got yelped when she saw me. "Relax i'm not here to make anypony afraid or something" He told her, She blushed about this and just shakes it of and continued the talk. "Sorry, but welcome to ponyville it seems that you are new here in town, what can I do for you" she asked me nicely. "First of all, no I'm not new, I have been away for 17 years now. Second, I wish to know where the mayor is and have a talk with her." I answered. She looked inside a book with note book, she smiled to Starscream. "She is actually not busy today, do you want to have a meeting later sir?" He got a little irritated, and closed his eyes and began to think, two or three seconds later he opens he's eyes. "I would like to talk to here at once, she is kinda real close to me." i said "Wait… are you named Starscream?" she asked him. I was in total shock of she knows his name. "Why yes, i'm Starscream. But how do you know my name may I ask?" He gently ask her, instant of force all information she know. "The Mayor is going to be really happy to see you, I'm going to tell here that you are here. Just wait outside here please." by that she goes inside a double door and like six seconds later the doors got slammed open and shows a surprised mayor.

**Starscream's POW:**

"Grandma!" I yield to here. "Star!" she said to me. She started to jump on me for a hug, "I can't believe that you are home!, your okay? are you hurt? Why so many weapons? What's with the mask? Are you a mage?" She started to become the old fashion mother for me. "Relax Grandma, I'm fine, no need to worry!" I tried to calm her down a little. "Look it's good to see you, should we go for a walk to take some time to know what has going on" She agreed with me, so we walked out from the town hall and headed for the Sugarcube Corner. I noticed that the weird pink pony were there and planing for something, "Hey grandma, who is that mare?" i pointed on here. She began to laugh about this, "That's Pinkie Pie my dear, be cautious around here, she is a really party maker." she laughs. I rolled my eyes to this and went in the Sugarcube Corner.

It was really dark inside the house. "Uhh… Grandma? are you sure it is open today?" I said in annoyed voice. "Yes dear, it is always open… oh no…" she stemmed on the final words. I was going to ask what was going on, but the lights went on and showed many ponies yelling out "Supri-" then everybody gasped at my look with my gear on. Everything went silent. "What, is it my gear?" I took of my mask and revealed my unicorn face and everything went normal after some seconds. "Who ho, that was some awkward moment for a while, and mayor it's good to see that you are here for party to, I mean you have gotten a ton of my invitations but you newer came and -" Pinkie just continued for a long time than suddenly I felt a disturbance behind me, and I look behind me to find 5 other mares.

"Hello there" I said a little nervously. A orange mare was going for shaking my hoof and introduce herself, "Howdy there partner, how are ya. am Applejack. Now what's your name?" I took here by the hoof and she just suddenly shaken it wildly, for me it wasn't a challenge to stop it. "The name is Starscream, but my friends called me Star." i answer. "So who is the mares that is behind you?" I asked. The blue pegasus with a mane and tail like a rainbow one got in front of me, "The name is Rainbow Dash. The fastest flyer in Equestria, and the most awesomest pony to." she said. The white Unicorn with the fancy purple mane. "Why hello there Starscream, my my you look marvelous with the robes, but where are my manners my name is Rarity." She likes the arch-mage robes, this should be a good start.

"Why thank you my lady, I am really charmed by this kind of rare treatment." I thanked her REALY gently. I could se that she blushed by the comment. I could see Fluttershy behind her. "Fluttershy is good to see you again" I said. She smiled and got behind Rarity, "Yes I can't thank you enough for healing every animal when I was gone, by the way how did you do it?" she asked.

The other 5 mares and grandma got surprised by this. I started to feel guilty for my alteration magic so I had to tell the truth. "Well… I kinda have studied under magic in 15 years. So I was a Master mage at age six. So my magic is kinda immortality on its own." I said while I was brushing my long black and white mane to look a little more guilty. The girls was in shock and the purple mare was going to ask me a question so I was ready for the worst. "Where did you came from?" she asked. She was easier than I expected. "I just came from Skyrim." The girls gasped for this. "B-b-b-but there was a civil war there, how did you survive?" The purple one continues. I was gong to say anything. But my grandma tried to protest "Starscream wasn't allowed to go in the war he was in col-" I heard enough of this "Grandma stop!" so she stopped but looked on me with a worried look.

"it's true, I was in the war" the girls eyes went wide. "When I was 15 I was allowed to join the war if I wanted, I joined the Stormcloaks and I got fast a good reputation in the field, at the end I was known as the biggest war hero of Skyrim." the purple one was i shock but still asked me questions. "Can we know how you got the "War Hero" title?" I hate this question, but I had no choice. "I was the one who executed the leader of the enemies." At the moment, everypony was silent, it seems that everypony had listened to my story. I got a little scared by this, but I have to tell them about the aftermatch. "Ether way, "When I got the title I was honored by the people. and worked for the High King of Skyrim until I turned 18 and then studied under magic in the collage." "But why killing, try to be more older with diplomatic." Rarity added. I signed. "Rarity, If you would have known the history of Tamriel, then you would have completely agreeing that this was the right thing to do." Come to think of it I still have to give the letter to this Twilight Sparkle. It's a shame that I can only can hear voices but not see them in others minds.

**Normal POW:**

"I'm sorry ponies but I still have to deliver a message, so see ya" Starscream said. He took he's Mask and he's saddle bag and went to the door, He opened it and went out. the main six and the mayor was still in shock for what happened to him, Fluttershy had passed out when Starscream told them he killed the enemy leader. Everypony was gone, instead of the 7 of them. "So… Twilight, what is the plan now?" Mayor ask. Twilight was still thinking about this. "I think we just have to say sorry for waking up the bad memory for him." The others agreed with this. "We have to find him before he leaves us." Rainbow Dash Says in a particular way. The girls agrees and Twilight asks Pinkie to stay and watch on Fluttershy.

The girls have split up and was looking for the mystery pony, It was night and it wasn't easy to see other ponies in the dark. Twilight didn't really see to much especially when there is a fog is laying in Ponyville. suddenly she felt that the ground was missing and she was on the cliff side outside the town. She was trying to hold her up and not fall down, she was losing more of here grip and yelled after help. No answer, she known she would not survive it, suddenly she lost the grip but something was holding her hoof. The thing was Starscream holding my hoof and dragged me up. "That was a close one, What where you thinking?" He asked. "Me and the girls and Mayor are looking for you." Twilight answers and reaching for a hug, "By the way thank you for saving me." Starscream blushed by this. "i-i-i-it was nothing, oh I never got your name. What was it again?" He asked while Twilight broke the hug. "Oh yeah that's true. My name is Twilight Sparkle." She said.

Starscream was going to flip out when he heard here name. "Wait… You are Twilight Sparkle?" he asked only to cheek. Twilight didn't understand why he was asking her twice, "Yes… why are you asking me twice." "You see, I have a letter here from Princess Celestia here to you." He showed her the letter and she quickly took it away from him and looked on Starscream with confusion. "Why do you have a letter which is to me? Its not nice to take someones letter, from them ESPECIALLY from the Prinsess." she was becoming angry on him for no reason. "Twilight, do you even know what happened in Canterlot?" Starscream asked. "No, is there something terrible?" she asked him in a worried tone. "There has been a Dragon problem in the castle and Princess got a little trouble with it, if I hadn't been there Celestia would be dead by now." I said. "I trust you, but what I need to see what is inside of the letter now" she opens it and reading it. 20 seconds later she is finished. "It seems that the princess want you to live in my guest room" Twilight informs him. "Oh… ok" he played with the rules.

They walked to the rest of the group were waiting on them. They all were sorry for the memorizing the memory and Starscream was taken by surprise by this kind of treatment of other ponies that didn't even know him rightly about him, he accepted this and they told there good byes. The mayor wanted Starscream to come home with here, but he told here the message from Celestia, she agreed but whispered something to Starscream, his reaction for this is that he was blushing really much and held "Grandma, that's disturbing. especially from you." She laughted and Twilight didn't understand, the mayor walked away and said good night.

They walked to a house locking like a tree, Starscream thought it was a Treehouse she lived in, but people can be wrong to. It seems that the hole tree is the house. I walked inside the house and saw it was a library. "I think i'm in the wrong place." He said. Twilight turns around to face him "Why do you think that." she asked. "Because… I'm in heaven of books!" he yells out. Twilight got a surprised look on here face "I didn't know that you was a egghead Star" she smiled. He laughs, then he suddenly come on something he has in his saddle bag. "By the way Twilight, maybe you can consider this as a gift like a "Thank you for letting me stay here" gift by giving you plenty of magic books and two books about Skyrim's finest histories." I placed over 100 books on the table and let two special books on behind all the spell books. "What is so special with those two?" she asked me. "The special is that, those two books have everything is fact" i said. "The first one is about one of the greatest heroes that have ever existed, also known to be Dragonborn. The second one is about the most powerful Mage in this world. Arch-Mage of Winterhold, better said my master and the abilities of a Archmage."

"I would like to read them all, but I think I have to wait to tomorrow, I haven't slept in two days because of the Dragonborn's shout was going over Equestria." She said… Starscream didn't understand how could she know that. "Um Twilight, how do you know before about the Dragonborn, I mean Dragonborn has always been a Skyrim's hero in many decades. maybe it was another dragon." I tried to find the truth out of here. "There has been a dragon meeting in the local volcano mountain, they where sending messages around Equestria to inform every dragon about what happened. The Dragon killer is on the way to Equestria, but he is not going to kill Spike!" The last sentence was field with protective anger. Starscream shivered about this. "Well… at least read the book about him." He said. Twilight signed, and headed up to the stairs. Starscream followed her and she showed him the guest room. "This is your room for now. I hope you are going to like it here in Ponyville." She smiled. He noted and quickly took of his mask and robes and revealed his wings out for the first time to someone in Ponywille. Twilight gasped by this. "Your an alicorn?" She said out loud. I giggled about this "Yes, this is why I was sent in the first place. Please save the questions tomorrow and I will teach you how to trick people to became friendly to you in use of magic." He said. Twilight smiled and accepted this. Before she walked outside from the room, she turned to him "I'm sorry for waking that bad memory again." she said in a shameful tone. Starscream smiled, "That wasn't the bad part of it, I've been through many horrible things in my past." Twilight signed and went to bed. Right before she went inside here room, Starscream goes outside the room, "Theres one thing you I have to forbid you from the magic books, if you decide to look inside of them let me be there to make sure it is in your magic level." he said. She noted and waved good night to him, after this they both did go to bed, but Starscream was thinking about what happened today. He smiled and steered on the roof in some seconds.

"Twilight, you have no idea who I am yet… I'd like to keep it like that for a while."


	4. Chapter 3: Nightmare, Spike

The Dragonborn Of Friendship Chapter 3: Nightmare, Spike's Fear, Love Of Mara And The Truth.

**Normal POW:**

It was dark as always in the night, Twilight and Starscream was already sleaping peaceful... well at least for Twilight. Starscream was in his bed sweting and rolling in sleap. He didn't sleep talk at all, so hes was in a nightmare, or worse.

**Inside Starscream's Mind:**

Darkness... Darkness was everywhere, no similar light was there,the only thing which was inside there was a door and Starscream. Starscream was looking around to see somthing else than the door. He was sighed realy loud to let hes anger go out. Five seconds later he was going in the door, when he opens the door the door lets out a light enought to see what was in there. Inside it was a huge cell with hoof high water to step on without drowning yourself in. Starscream went inside to see 'him'. When he stepped inside the cell the door shut on hes own, "**So.. We meet again, Starscream**" a dark and litle loud voice said inside of the cell. "It's been a while I have actualy been talking to you Zora." Starscream said with a litle smil.

The room got cleard now, the huge cell was having a huge golden zebra with Nightmare black stripes. The Zebra tried to look for any clues for he's reason for been here, but Starscream stopped him with continuing the discusion. "Zora, I nead you advise your 'God Mode' can be really scary for the people in Equestria" He said in a serious and worried tone. "**Fear not, Archmage. I will not use it as much as I nead to... but you have to promise me one thing.**" the Mighty zebra said. "Which is...?" Starscream asked."**That Mare you saved, I can sense a massive magical energy from here. I want you to train her with the magic from Skyrim.**" he demanded. Starscream was kinda taken back there, usally when he asks for something he wants me go to take someones magic from them and use it as my own, but this is wierd. "Um Zora... I was actualy going to teach her a thing or two." He said. "But whats the catch?" he continued. Zora closed his eyes whitch means that he was thinking, he opned the eyes and crouched down to me. "**I wanted you to teach here everything, but you have a quest among this time. You have to teach here at least 2 novice spells in every category to here, but I will have the power to control you under some circumstances, that incloud near death, people you care are in pain and when you use the words "Zu.. Zoor.. Zul..Zun".**" Zora said. Starscream agreed to that deal. He began too walk to the door, but suddenly a roar came from the zebra and Starscream turned around to face him. "**Before you go, I have a warning from the future. Newer let love of Mara fool you, or you will face choises that can bring you to problemes.**" He told him. "**May the spirit of Star Swill guide you to victory.**" Zora finished with stepping om the water and made a large wave of water and hit Starscream to make him disappear in the darkness...

**Normal POW:**

Starscream woke up with a gasp for air. He didn't see anymore the cell, he had been sweating in the night and walked out of the bed. He took a good look at the clock. "8:00 AM, im getting really early with the time change in Equestria." he said to himself. The door to the room got open, and a litle dragon walks in to face him with a confusion. Starscream could see that he was a baby dragon "Hello there litle friend. So this is Spike, Twilight told me about you." I smiled. 'Yes, I found him. I might want to wait before he trusts me.' Starscream thought. "Twilight is downstairs if you want to talk with here. It's nice to meet you. Mister..?" "Starscream, My name is Starscream." Starscream introdused himself.

**Starscream's POW:**

I took on my magic saddle bag to get my things ready for outpacking later, and also give some presants for grandma. I left my gear on the desk in my room and continued downstairs with Spike behind me. As soon I got down to the library I could see all my magic books on the reading desk not been touched, but Twilight was reading the book of Dragonborn."I see you have beggining to look in the 'Dragonborn's Storys'?" She startled when she heard me behind her, she turned around to see me. She was got a litle red in the face and began to laugh awkwardly and I had to join here for this. "Yes, I didn't want to wait for it, I was going to ask you last night about why I wasnt allowd to touch the magic books? and what do you mean by magic level?" She asked me. "You can open the Novice books without problemes, but if you are opening on a book that has more power than you actualy can use, theres a high chanse that you are going to ether get blowen back by the books power or Loss all of your magic and start from the beginning." I said in a serious tone.

Twilight was compleatly shocked by this, "But how are you going to know that you can use the book then?" she asked. "Simple, you are going to start with a test" I answerd. "Test?" she said in confusion. "The test is simple, here hold this.." I took of my saddle bag to reach my small version of the Eye of Magnus, it was on a size of a bowling ball. I can still remember the crise that Arcano made, with the help of the Psijic Order they came back after the eye, and gave us the smaller eye to me in use of finding the magic inside of you.

"Here you go Twilight" I said giving here the eye,"What is this thing?" she asked. I started explaining a litle about the eyes past, but keept the Arcano trouble out of it. "This is fasinating, imaginate what this can do for the unicorns in this land." She said in amazed sound. "I highly doubt that it going to work only for unicorns, this can actualy show any kind of pony their magic." Twilight got confused. "Lets just continue... Now hold it like this with your hoofs, and only consentrate on magical things that you like to do." I showed here how to sitt with the Orb, and she closed her eyes and started thinking. Spike and I just watched here thinking. Spike was going to say somthing, but I put my hoof on his mouth for making him be quiet.

Then suddnly the room became darker like the sun didn't reach around the eyes field. The eye began to glow brighter, and a massive slip of energy ran around the library in seperate ways to understand the area they were in, Spike gasped and Twilight was still under deep consentration, Starscream wassn't suprised by energy ran to the Eye again and the eye reflected out a word to show what rank she was in. "I see, you are a Adept in magic." I said. The light went on again and the Eye deactivated and Twilight got on her front feet and struggled to be up, she began to fall down on the floor but I stopped her by hanging on my back. Spike was worried for here condition, "Spike don't worry, she is fine, it is completely normal after this. " I said to him. "I hope so, how do you know so much Star?" "Easy, I've been training with this over 15 years, so I get used to it." I told him. I laid Twilight on the sofa, and began to find a novice book of Restoration.

"She is going to be out for at least 20 minutes, she is a smart and powerful one. So I give her some credit." I said out loud. "Oh I see..." Spike giggled. I lifted my eyes up and took a good look on him, "What do you mean?" I asked. "You like her, don't you?" He looks on me with a childish acting. I was blushing by this "Well... I do like her, but not like that!, I mean she is nice and all, but..." I hesitated but continoued. "...but I actualy havnt been thinking on Mara for a long time..." "Mara? Who is that? Your Girlfriiiiiiend" Spike asks me childily. That's right, they don't use the nine divines here. "Mara is one of the nine divines or what you call it, gods. Mara symbolizes as the goddess of love. Normal when I'm say Mara, it means love." I explained. Spike seemes to understand "So you were saying Love?" he asks. "Yes, yes I did" I smiled. Spike was completely in silence, "Um Starscream, I know it's wierd that you are talking to a dragon about this... but... Do you know who is the...*Gulp*... Dragonborn?" he asked me nervously.

"Yes, I know him." I smiled. "You do?, how is he like a pony?" Spike asks. I Narrowed my eyes for a bit and began to think 'How am I going to make him not fear him... I know!' I thougth. "Spike... I know you are afraid of him, but even he is also called a "Dragon Killer" that does not mean he only kills dragons for no reason." I started. "Well then mr. smarty pants, tell me why then?" Spike asked in a annoyed voice that I have never heard from him before. "Spike calm down... Have you ever heard of the Alduin Crises?" I questioned him. he looks on me in confusion. "No, Why?" he asks. I started to tell him the abillety of a Dragonborn, and the destiny of the Dragonborn's quest to save Skyrim and about the Alduin's puppits that the puppets was always dragons. "I get it now, I don't nead to be afraid of Dragonborn anymore." he got happy for a good reason. "Yes, but can you show me the bathroom? I really nead a shower..." I ask, I was really starting to smell from the nightmare with Zora. "Sure, follow me." He said. I lisned to him and walked with him.

**Twilight's POW:**

I was waiking up to find no one but me on my couch, 'I must have fainted after I was finish with that orb' I thought. I took a look around and nothing looks wrong so everything is allright. Spike was entering the room to see if I was awake. "Twilight, you are okey!" He smiled. "Yes, but where is Starscream?" I asked. Spike was looking more happier than normal, "Oh, he is in the shower." he said. I smiled "At least he is trying to be clean." I giggled, "But I must ask, Why are you so suddnly happy?" I asked him. "Star, told me that he knows all about the Dragonborn, he told me that I don't have to worry about him." he smiled. I got of my couch and petted him on the head and smiled "Thats great news Spike,that means we can also write it to Princess Celestia as a friendship report." she said. Twilight levitated a quill and a scroll to the desk and began to write down.

_Dear Princess Celestia. _

_Today I have learnd that a friend should tell other to not be afraid of somepony that would never do something on you, _

_I learnd also that the magic from skyrim is different from our magic, _

_Starscream have promised me to teach me some magic from there _

_I hope I will not be a bad student for his teachings. _

_Form Your Faithfull Student: _

_Twilight Sparkle. _

_P.S: I heard about what happend in the castle. _

_I'm glad that you and Princess Luna is alright._

I quickly gave it to Spike and he burned the letter to send it to him. I got a feeling that somepony was behind me, I turned around to see Starscream smiling to us. "Hey guys what are you doing?" He askes."We we-" "Me and Twilight was actualy finish to write a friendship report to Princess Celestia." Spike said interrupting me to answer his question. "Realy? I should probably write her a report about what is going on with the quest I am doing." He said. He took a quill and some papper with his magic and left to his room.

**Normal POW:**

Starscream took he's armor and weapons away from the table and started to write in silence, why you ask? Well he can feel the magic from a living objects and could sense Spike and Twilight's Aura behind the door. Twilight wanted to know why so many secrets. Spike tried to hear what he was writing, while Twilight saw inside the key hole. By this Starscream wanted to make some with them. "Dear Twilight and Spike!" he said highly enough to make them hear it. Twilight didn't understand why he told them that he was writhing to Celestia and not to us. "Nice try to find out what I'm going to write on the letter, but did I forget to tell you that I can sense the power of any living creature!" he said. Twilight opened the door and blushed, "W-w-what? How can you do that?" She yeled at him. "Twilight please... I know whenever a pony is behind me or not." he said.

"Look, didn't the letter tell you that most of the information of this quest is still under the book of top secret?" Starscream asked. "Well yes, but why?" she asked me in a depressing tone. Starmscream look in here eyes and hold her hoof up. "Trust me, you will know it soon." he said... Twilight let go from his hoof, "Okey... See you later. I'm going to take a walk to Applejack. Spike assist Starscream for a while." she said as she walked to the door who goes to the Ponywile.

On the otherside of the door where Twilight was sliding down like she was melting, Twilight was looking at the hand, his hands were soft as a cloud are when you can walk om them. She blushed widly and soon realise what she was thinking "Wait, Twilight. What in Celestia's name are you thinking? You can't fell in love in just one day... ugh.. I realy nead to talk with Applejack about what just happend." She said. Stil blushing heavely about the hand thing.

"Did you really nead to cross the line when you hold her hoof?" Spike asked Starscream annoyingly. "Yes, I mean Celestia told me how many questions she can come up with, and then everything can go up as things got crazy as Discord." Starscream said. "You see I use my illusion magic to make here go with it, it wassn't a strong one so if she suddnly starts blushing around the caster, then I know that she is in love with the pony. But thats silly, I mean it's Twilight we are talking about... right?" Starscream rubbed his mane, shyly. Spike was laughting, I clucked to about the last comment I did. "The spell you did, what was it called?" he quesioned Starscream while laughting. "It's called 'Calm'" He answerd, Starscream sudnlly stood stil for a second and was thinking. "Hey, Spike... Do you want a scroll of that spell?" He asked. Spike stoped to listen to what he just said. "What? Isnt that impossible to do?" Spike asked in all of the wierd things to do. "For Equestria spells, yes" he said. "But my spells can" with a smile.

Spike was going to answer then suddnlly he spits out a letter. The letter had Celestia's seal on, but it had a seal on the back of it. "oh, that's probably to me." Starscream said. Spike took the letter and gave it to him and he forced magic in his hoof to get that seal open. The seal burned and opned the letter for him. Spike began to read it out loud.

_Dear Starscream. _

_There Is A Emergency Right Outside Sweet Apple Arces. _

_It Semes That A Scout In The Forrest Was Fighting Against A Diamond Dog Gand By 10 - 20 Dogs. _

_I Want You To Find The Dogs And Stop Them, Permanently! _

_Try To Find The Scout Too. _

_I Will Be Gratefull Enough To Give You An Area To Live In. _

_If You Suceed. _

_From Princess Celestia. _

_P.S: Luna Says Thanks For The Helping Us By Killing That Dragon Last Week._

Spike got a little sceard by the last line, He look up to see Starscream, only one problem is that he is running in hes room. Starscream was taking on hes armor, Spike was running in the room to see him ready to hunt them. "Star, is it true that you killed a dragon?" he asked. Starscream felt gulty by not telling him the truth. "Spike, the reason I know Dragonborn so much is..." he was stopped by Spikes hand was on his mouth. "I understand, you are the Dragonborn... but we have a town to save from some dogs. So we will talk about it later." he said. "Right! But I do the fighting, you protect the girls... Wait! I forgot to give you a present." Starscream reached to the saddel bag. And took out a glass bowl with a glowing smoke. "What is that?" Spike got curious.

"Spike. With me around, your life is going to spinn into a new destiny." as told he opned the glass bowl and the smoke began to move against Spike, and field in he's body in pain. Spike screamed out loud and suddnly he felt somthing was diffirent with him. "Hey. Why is there two wings on you?" Starscream asked. Spike gasped to see that he had wings like a real dragon. "Spike I'm ready to fly fast as possible to the farm are you ready?" he asked. "Yeah!" Spike yelld. By this they quickly jump out of the door and closed it and was running to the farm.

At the same time, inside the barn was all the six elements hiding from the Diamond Dogs. They have found the scout damaged all over the body and took him to the barn, he told them that a Diamond Dog gang was near Sweet Apple Arce. Fluttershy was really scared and tried to fix up the Scout. Applejack was trying to cheer on Applebloom and granny smith after what the house was hit by the dogs. Rainbow Dash wanted to fight them, but she knew that she can't win the fight. Rarity, wassn't really happy for this time, she got rubbed in the mud by one of the biggest dogs and here mane was destroyd. Pinkie Pie pretended to play hide and seek, after all she is pinkie pie. Twilight was just lisening to what they was planning to do with them.

"So.. What are we going to do with the ponies boss?" Dog said. "I want to kill them, but that would lead to slaughter, espesialy with the purple one. After what my spies tells me is that she is the Princess student, but at the same time could use them as food for that pet hydra to the king buahahahaha!" "Wow boss, you are really mean." she heard they say. Twilight was trying to not cry it out. But then a sound came from the scout. "listen, girls." The girls got closer to him. "I might die now... but don't worry... Celestia told me that she is sending here new secret weapeon to this location." He was coughing up blood, and then he fainted. Twilight was thinking high, "New secret weapond?... Celestia didn't-" "Hey Boss! What in rubys name is that thing?" A dog was screaming for something.

**Starscream's POW:**

I was flying in fast speed with Spike on his back."Starscream! Slow it down! I Can't see anything." "Spike, don't worry i'm landing hard on 20 seaconds!" I said to him, I could see the thw magical aura of Twilight and here friends inside the barn, and lucklly the girl's were not harmed. expect from one guy that is half death. "Spike they are inside the barn, remeber the plan!" I yelled to him. He gave me thumbs up and was ready for combat.

"3. 2. 1. Dog Butt Kicking time" I yelled.


End file.
